


Rainbows Have Nothing to Hide

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to find her daughter, Abby and Marcus witness something beautiful and then they start something beautiful as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows Have Nothing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanaDKatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaDKatic/gifts).



> For Jana, who is a beautiful person, who gave me this prompt, and who makes me smile :D

She waited three weeks at Camp Jaha for Clarke to come back. Everyone, meaning Jackson, Sinclair, Raven, and Wick, told her to be patient and that she couldn't go looking for her daughter while still healing from her wounds. Their words wouldn't have been enough but combined with Marcus’ fear filled eyes, she gave in. She would stay and heal and then go searching for Clarke. Having the kids back in the camp felt strange. Knowing how to hunt and track, the remaining kids gathered food and taught the less adaptable adults about the newer additions to earth. The stories spread of glowing butterflies and giant water snakes and the adults took extra precautions when fishing. Abby kept to her medical tent, treated cuts and rashes, and waited for her leg to heal.

Three weeks seemed like forever but she finally gained the strength she needed. She packed a small tent and grabbed the supplies she needed to supplement what she would find in the forest. The next day Abby left the camp to find her daughter. The difficult terrain put more strain on Abby’s leg then she thought it would but turning around wasn't an option. A few miles away from the camp, she stopped to fill her water bottle and take a small break. Hearing a noise behind her, Abby turned with a knife in her hand to see Marcus walking towards her with his hands in the air.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, holding a hand over her heart in alarm at his sudden appearance. She put her knife away as he drew closer.

“I followed you out of camp,” Marcus answered with his boyish grin, “a certain mechanic told me that if I didn't bring you back in one piece, she was going to electrocute me in my sleep.”

Abby shook her head, “I don’t need a minder Marcus. I am not going back till I find Clarke.”

“I don’t need 10,000 volts of electricity to the brain,” Marcus countered, “since I already knew you would refuse to come back to camp, it looks like I am going with you.”

“I don’t think she would follow through on that threat,” Abby said, but turned to fill her bottle instead of trying to send him back. Raven got strange ideas about protecting Abby at times and acting on those ideas wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility. 

“Where are we headed?” Marcus asked as he filled his water bottle.

“Bellamy said Clarke walked off in this direction,” Abby told him, pointing off into the woods, “so I am starting this way and hoping she didn't wander too far away.”

With a nod, Marcus swung his pack onto his shoulders and Abby strapped hers down. They walked for hours, talking about the camp and improvements and arguing about where to put the first crops. Knowing that food needed to be their top priority, Marcus wanted everyone to have their own personal garden to care for inside the camp. Abby wanted to start on the bigger crops outside the camp first. Abby made the decision to stop and rest when the sun hit the edge of the mountains.

“We can camp here and start again in the morning,” she said, “with both our legs not at full strength, we shouldn't be walking in the dark.”

Marcus nodded, “I’ll get some firewood if you want to set up the tent.”

Looking at him, Abby frowned, “you didn't bring a tent with you?”

“Raven said you grabbed one and since they need more supplies then we do, I figured we could share.”

Abby held up the small tent and sighed, “You better not snore.”

“Right back at you,” he said over his shoulder before sauntering off to grab dry wood for the fire. He gathered up dandelion greens and found a few onions to add to the food pile as well. By the time he returned to the makeshift campsite, Abby had the tent set up and a pot of water softening their daily meat ration. He winced at Abby’s tent choice but didn't comment as he set down the vegetation and wood. Getting the fire started, they settled into preparing the meal and relaxing their sore limbs. Marcus cooked the stew, throwing in the onions and setting the greens aside. Abby unrolled their sleeping bags and stuffed them into the tent. The night sky flashed purple and blue as the sun edged its way behind the mountain range and Abby watched the colors melt into the black of space. The stars replaced the wash of color and the pair ate their food while watching the sky they were once a part of. Marcus felt a sense of calm take over him as the breeze caught the branches above them and shadows danced in patterns of leaves around their camp. It was quiet in the forest with no humming lights or machine noises. Marcus shifting to take more weight off his injured leg and the crackling of the fire calmed Abby more than the hum of machines ever could.

That night, Marcus tried to keep to his side of the tent as much as possible but waking up found him snuggled back to back with her and sharing body heat. Abby smiled and said nothing and Marcus followed her lead.  Abby found that she didn't mind Marcus’ company or his capable help. Marcus found Abby more relaxed and easy going when she wasn't stressed with the challenges of running an entire camp

 

 

She woke to the soft patter of rain on the tent and the smell of wet things. Rain was a common factor at this point in their search but she still smiled when it fell. Water falling from the sky seemed extraordinary after so long drinking recycled water on the ship. Pushing herself into a sitting position, Abby saw that Marcus was already awake so she twisted her hair in a quick braid before joining him outside. Seeing that Marcus wasn't nearby, Abby grabbed her handful of nuts and berries and went about breaking down the site. After days of traveling, the pair had a system down. Since she was horrific at cooking anything edible, Marcus handled the fire and food while Abby set up the tent and arranged their gear to keep it dry. In the morning, Marcus would fill their water containers, divided the morning rations, and put out the fire while Abby tore down the tent and repacked their equipment. The comfort of routine helped wake her up and prepare her for another day of searching. Finishing her food, Abby looked around for a clue about where her traveling partner was and saw Marcus’ footprints heading off towards the lake they had passed earlier. With the rain dying down, Abby decided that she needed a good wash before continuing their search. Clarke still hadn't left any clues about where she was and as they grew closer to the mountains, Abby felt her faith dwindling. Shaking her head to clear the depressing thoughts, Abby made her way to the lake. The rain was slowing down and the sun peaked through the clouds in swatches of bright light. Marcus sat on a fallen tree next to the lake and his wet hair showed Abby that he had the same idea as her.

Coming to stand beside him, Abby placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You are up early.”

He smiled up at her, “The rain woke me up. I haven’t been able to enjoy it much since we landed.”

Abby squeezed his shoulder in understanding and then made her way down to the lake. Rolling her pant legs up to her knees, she waded into the water and splashed the cool liquid on and over her head.  Lifting her head, she wiped droplets from her face and gasped. Off in the distance, an arc of color shimmered over the lake and the quiet meadow looked like it was glowing with sunlight. Her gasp drew Marcus’ attention and his head snapped up to see what had startled her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, visions of giant water snakes dancing in eyes.

Abby raised her arm and pointed across the lake to the band of color shimmering in the patches of sunlight. It was beautiful and shining like a beacon of hope across her path. She had read about rainbows on the Ark when she was a child of course but to see one in person felt like a miracle. Her failing hope gathered strength from the sight and she couldn't stop a smile from breaking across her face.  Turning around she saw Marcus walking towards her with concern still painting his face and she laughed like a child.

“Marcus, this is amazing,” Abby said, turning back to her rainbow, “it’s so beautiful. I wish we still had cameras to capture moments like this.”

Marcus pulled up his pant legs and joined her in the water, “maybe we can find one and see if Raven can rig it for solar power.”

Abby smiled up at him, “we don’t have the resources to waste on wants and wishes but thank you for suggesting it.”

He nodded and turned to appreciate the beauty of the quiet rain drenched meadow and the rainbow arching over it like a silent protector. Looking at Abby, he couldn't help but share her enthusiasm for the phenomenon but watching her face was even more beautiful to him. She shone bright as the sun to his eyes and her smile lit something inside of him warm and safe. With careful movements, Marcus drew his arm up and draped it over Abby’s shoulders. To his surprise, she turned in his embrace and hugged him tight against her.

“We are going to find Clarke,” Abby said into the fabric of his shirt, “I can just feel it.”

“I know we will,” he whispered into her hair.

Turning her head to look up at him, Abby’s breath caught in her throat at the look of pure adoration shining out of his warm brown eyes. Her own skin flushed with the reminder that they were pressed close together from her spontaneous hug.

“Abby,” Marcus started.

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Abby withdrew from his arms and turned back to watch the rainbow again. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to think about the idea that Marcus looked ready to kiss her. Perhaps the thought that scared her the most is that she had wanted him to. He had become a friend over the months they had been on earth together and she counted on his help with the camp and her sanity but lately it was as if tension charged every moment. Abby could still feel his eyes watching her as she struggled to contain her nervous energy. They needed to get moving soon and she didn't trust her voice to say so in a natural tone.

Marcus watched the struggle slip across her face and wondered if he should tell her that her poker face was broken. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid that she wouldn't be receptive while Clarke was still missing. There always seemed to be something holding him back from showing her how he felt. Looking up at the rainbow and then down again at her tense, frowning face, he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Marcus wanted to see her smile again. Taking a hold of her arm, Marcus turned Abby around until she faced him. He put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could stare straight into her eyes.

"Abby, can I kiss you?" He asked her, a hesitant smile softening his face.

With his hand under her chin, she couldn't look away and Abby felt panic rising in her chest. A kiss meant a change to everything. A kiss meant saying "I feel for you" and "you mean happiness to me" and "I think I might love you" without saying a word. Abby swallowed hard and willed the panic to dissipate. The warmth spreading in her chest told her all she needed to know. With a nod, she closed her eyes and felt his soft lips touch hers.

The kiss felt like comfort and desire and coming home. He gathered her up in his arms and deepened the kiss as Abby's head spun in circles of happiness. She kissed him back with fierce desperation and his lips formed a grin against hers. The rainbow shimmered behind them like a promise. The clouds melted away to let the sun warm the water around them. Abby was standing in a lake, in a flowery meadow, in a forest on earth and kissing Marcus Kane. This stubborn, self-sacrificing, charming, and annoying man had whittled a place for himself in her heart and she couldn't contain her joy. The laugh started in her chest and she pulled away from Marcus to let it out into the air. Her laugh echoed in the space between them and Marcus watched her with a fond smile on his kiss roughened lips.

"You are an amazing woman Abby," Marcus said as she laughed and spun in a circle in the middle of the lake.

Her eyes crinkled at his comment, "you are flattering me Marcus."

"Someone has to tell you the truth."

Her arms found their way around him again as his words lit fireworks in her heart. Whatever else happened, she could rely on him to be by her side and tell her the truth. They watched the sunlight spread over the meadow and the rainbow fade with the warmth.

"We should get going," Abby said with a sigh.

The rest had helped her fading hope and she was grateful for it but she still needed to find her daughter.

Marcus kissed the top of her head, "I'm following you Abby, remember?"

Abby grabbed his hand and led him out of the lake to dry off. Returning to their little camp, Marcus reveled in the feel of her hand in his and the way the whole world seemed brighter. Her smile like sunlight and her unfailing heart were as precious to him as earth itself. There was so much he wanted to say and do and show her but the kiss was enough for now. They needed to find Clarke and get back to the camp before true winter set in. Life would get harder once the snow fell but they would face the challenges together. They would get their camp through the harsh season together and do more than just survive on earth; they would thrive.

 


End file.
